


Cinematic Eulogy

by Merfilly



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Deathfic, Drabble, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-10
Updated: 2009-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto's final thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinematic Eulogy

Never fall for the hero. It was a well known cinematic trope, that if you did, your life was over. You either got 'fridged' by dying or being reduced to uselessness, or you didn't get the happy ever after because it was more dramatic to be in and out of angsting nonsense.

Ianto, though, had broken the rules, falling for the hero, and now, he was paying the price.

Bloody hell, but real life wasn't supposed to be like the movies.

Of course, real life was never meant to have aliens and monsters, either, but who was quibbling over that?


End file.
